This invention relates to printing proofs on paper.
Printed materials such as newspapers and telephone directories are printed on lightweight paper. These printed materials often include advertising particularly with graphics. Usually proofs of an advertisement are produced before printing of the final product. These proofs are printed on conventional 50 lb. weight paper from a file that contains a bitmap or other type of digitized representation of the advertising graphics. The proofs are sent to the customer for approval. There may be some rework after the customer examines the proof. After customer approval or acquiesce of the customer, the file that was used to produce the proof or a reworked version of the file is used to print the finished product. When the product is printed there may be some problems in which a customer may seek monetary adjustment.